Complement is a system consisting of more than 30 plasma and cell-bound proteins that plays a significant role in both innate and adaptive immunity. The proteins of the complement system act in a series of enzymatic cascades through a variety of protein interactions and cleavage events. Complement activation occurs via three main pathways: the antibody-dependent classical pathway, the alternative pathway, and the mannose-binding lectin (MBL) pathway. Inappropriate or excessive complement activation is an underlying cause or contributing factor to a number of serious diseases and conditions, and considerable effort has been devoted over the past several decades to exploring various complement inhibitors as therapeutic agents. However, there remains a need for innovative approaches to inhibiting complement activation for a variety of therapeutic purposes.